monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sander Satry
"Manny, I kinda need help talkin' to this ghoul I REALLY like! I would ask Cupid or somethin', but she's the ghoul I'm literally in LOVE with!"-- Sander asking his bestfriend for some advice ''Personality'' Sander Satry is a total rebel. He's also a big bully at school, but usually doesn't get caught. Yeah, the son of the god of kindness to nature is such a big meanie. Sander does have a soft heart for someone, though. His crush is Cupid. He thinks they have a connection because they're both children and creatures of gods. Rumors though say that Cupid is taking a liking to him. In his journal, and I quote, Sander rights, "Hey! Y'know that beautiful, kind, sweet girl I like? Well, I finally asked he out and she was all like, "OMG! Finally! Of course I'll go with you!" Then, she hugged me as tight as she could, and gave me a little peck on the cheek. :) Hehe." Well, overall, Sander's just some rebel who wants to go his on way. ''Physical Description and Outfits'' Sander has an average tan, due to being in the sun a lot. He has brown hair. His eye color is more of a dark grey, almost black. He has a large, opened-nostril, pointed nose. Sander also has freckles. He always has a short beard because satyrs start to develop their beard around 8th grade. His horns are tan, almost to an orange with dark brown rings around them. His ears have cuts on both ears, due to a horrible accident in the past. *''Basic--'' Sander wears a blue-jean overall that covers all the way to his ankle. He wears no shoes, due to his large hooves. His hair is long with swept sidebangs. ''Parent'' The Satyrs were creatures who looked like men, but had the hooves and feet as well as the tails of goats. They could be best described as goat-men. Their preferred pastimes were to chase after the wood nymphs and to play nasty tricks on men. One of the most fam Satyrs was Pan, a son of Hermes by Penelope (possibly the daughter of Dryops) or of Zeus and Hybris. Also called Hylaeos, or forest god, Pan was represented as a bearded man with a large hooked nose, and with the ear, horns and legs of a goat. His body was covered with hair and he held a seven reed shepherd's pipe. His name is the basis for the word "panic". He was the god of green fields and the guardian of the shepherds associated with the worship of Dionysus, and as a mountain deity with that of Cybele. He is at home in any wild place but, is favorite is Arcady, where he was born. He is always in pursuit of one of the nymphs but, always rejected because he is ugly. He was fond of sportive dances, singing with woodland nymphs and playing on pipes, the sprinx or Pan pipes, invented by him according to this story. Satyrs are always represented at Dionysus banquets, the god of wine and ecstasy-- Montrous.com Relationships *Family-- Sander lives with his father, Pan, and his mother, who is a wood nymph. He also has a little brother named Peter Satry, who will be going to Monster High next year. Sander also has a baby sister who is a wood nymph name Woodlila-Landria Satry. They all live in a plain, old log cabin in the woods next to a field. *''Friends--'' Sander is only, and will only be, friends with Manny Taur. *''Romance--'' Sander has a crush on Cupid. Sander is hinting that Cupid wants to become more serious after their first date. ''Pet'' Sander owns a baby lamb named Clouds. He describes her as 'soft as a cloud.' ''Photos of Sander Satry'' '' satyrboy.png|Sander's Basic '' Category:Greek Mythology Category:Satyr Category:Greek Category:Pan Category:Males Category:Original Characters